Android 18/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A quick shin kick. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = An open palm strike. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A lunging knee strike. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A running hook punch. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Moves forward and does a roundhouse kick. }} |damage-1 = 300 1080 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast forward. Can be repeated four more times. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Pokes the ground with her foot. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = Does a sweepkick. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping upward heel kick that launches the opponent. Immune to air attacks. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Hops and fires a ki blast to the ground. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A jumping double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair split kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A double axe handle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a ki blast diagonally toward the ground. Stalls movement for a moment but once the attack is finished her movement continues. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A double-legged flip kick that launches the opponent. Stalls 18's air momentum. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Grabs the opponent, slams them down the other side, and then stomps on them. Causes a small sliding knockdown. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1395 800 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Grabs the opponent and throws them behind her with 17 appearing and double axe handles them to the ground. Causes a sliding knockdown. There is a gap between the attacks and the sliding knockdown that can be used to call assists. Much longer startup than the variant. Holding down will not make 17 appear for the follow-up attack. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1595 1000 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Much like the grab, but 17 now kicks them upward, allowing much easier follow-ups. Holding prevents 17 from coming out. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 700 |guard-1 = All |type-1 = Physical |description-1 = 17 appars and does a knee strike. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1000 |guard-2 = All |type-2 = Physical |description-2 = 17 appears and does a charging hook punch and then an open palm punch. If either attacks hit the opponent, 17 follows up with a roundhouse kick. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1717 |guard-3 = All |type-3 = Level 2 Projectile |description-3 = 17 appears behind 18 and makes a speech. If the opponent call for an assist, 17 moves in above the assisting opponent and fires a downward ki blast. Consumes one Ki gauge. |input-4 = |damage-4 = 750 |type-4 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-4 = All |description-4 = 17 appears behind 18 and fires three ki blasts. |input-5 = (in air) |damage-5 = 700 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = All |description-5 = 17 appears and does an upward kick. |input-6 = (in air) |damage-6 = 810 |type-6 = Physical |guard-6 = All |description-6 = 17 appears does a hook punch and then a double axe handle. |input-7 = (in air) |damage-7 = — |type-7 = — |guard-7 = — |description-7 = 17 appears and does a barrier. }} |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a razor sharp disk forward. Holding or can change the discs trajectory slightly. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Creates a barrier that nullifies energy attacks and some physical attacks. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Appears in front of the leading character and creates a barrier, which nullifies any incoming attacks. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2018 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Teleports above the opponent's current position and fires a ki blast downward. This move does not track vertically. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 4218 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Calls 17 and the two twins charge at the opponent to beat them up relentlessly, which concludes with both of them firing an energy wave at the opponent. If Krillin is on 18's team and is still alive, he will replace 17 and the animation of the rush will be changed though the damage remains the same. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Android 18